Fear is a Beast that Feeds on Attention
by HopeForDuende
Summary: Stiles deserves someone who won't ignore him, and he gets that in the form of a mysterious black haired girl named Celine. It's a wonderful story about a relationship between Stiles and an OC - Strong!OC Quick updates - Please R&R - Set Season 3b - AU/ follows cannon loosely - Stiles/OC Stiles x OC
1. Chapter 1:- (Anchors, MBTG) Find Stiles

**Hello everyone and welcome to my fic, Fear is a Beast that Feeds on Attention!**

I want to start of by saying a huge thank you for you opening this fic. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more to come. Make sure to review if you like it, along with following/faving. Please do review, as it gives me tons of inspiration and joy to hear your reactions, along with the fact that if you do review, I know you want me to continue this story!

So without further ado, let's go!

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Fear is a beast that feeds on attention**

_**Chapter one, Season 3- Episode 2- Chaos Rising**_

Celine collapsed on her couch with a sigh, pulling out her phone and sending a text:

_Yes, or no?_

She receives an alert, letting her know that the message was sent and received. Satisfied, she flicked on the television and muted it immediately. She wanted the picture, but not the noise.

Her day had been particularly horrible. First, her morning training sessions. The two hour course had been unusually grueling, and then at work... Well at work her creep of a boss had tried once again to ask her out. It had taken her an hour to let him down gently.

After a few minutes her phone beeped and she checked it:

_Yes._

A smile grew on her face at that and immediately she went into action. She'd already had a long shower at maximum heat, burning off the awful feeling her boss had given her. Now she quickly changed from her baggy sweat pants and sweater, into her lace singlet and tights.

Of course she did not forget the short, wrap on skirt. It's bright blue went well with her eyes, at least that was what _he_ said. As she did her hair up in a tight ponytail, applying makeup a moment later, the bell rung.

Her smile grew into a grin as she danced down the hall, flicking the music on as she went. "Thank god you came!" She greeted as she swung the door open.

There he stood, his brown hair short and his honey brown eyes widening at the sight of her. She would never get used to his expression when he saw her, always one of surprise. Celine supposed he never really got used to the fact he was spending nights with someone of her… appearance.

"You look…" He began but trailed off.

She smirked, her pale pink lips curling up, revealing her pearly white teeth. "You never finish that sentence," she says with a chuckle as she moves back to let him in. As per routine he slides off his sneakers and pulls off his jacket, which she hangs up for him. "Dinner tonight?"

"Oh right!" He says with a nervous chuckle as he makes his way to the sitting room. "It's… seven or something right?"

Celine sighs in disappointment. "You forgot again didn't you?" She said and closed the door. "It's nine. We're having dinner. You're lucky I have leftovers this time."

"Sorry, it's been a-"

The black haired teen cut him off. "Busy week. It always is with you. Seriously you're lucky you have me." She walks over to the kitchen, passing him. Celine didn't miss the way his eyes followed her ass.

"I am," He agrees genuinely. "This- I still can't believe this," the other teen explains as he gestures between the two.

Celine shrugged. "When I approached you with the offer, I hadn't expected it to last this long either."

He pouted at her back. "That's not what I meant," he said, offended.

She laughed at that, closing the microwave door after putting the leftover paella in. "I know, just teasing. Now while that's cooking, we talking?"

"Nothing much happened. So no. What about you?" He asked although he wasn't expecting an answer. As expected, she didn't respond and so he sat down at the table and ran his fingers through his hair. "Tonight's going to be one of these nights huh?" He grumbled.

Celine turned to him, a frown growing on her face. As she crossed her arms her eyes narrowed. "You know the deal. When we started this-"

"Supernatural Dating Service," he supplied.

She smiled. "Exactly. When we started this, you knew the deal."

"No connection with our real lives," he supplied in a monotone.

Celine watched him for a moment, then sighed, unfolding her arms and walking towards him. "That's the only reason I approached you. I knew you wanted to escape your daily life somehow and I wanted a relationship that didn't rely on my past or daily life."

"I know and I'm sorry," he said, growing frustrated. "Let's just eat."

As if on cue the microwave dinged.

"Great," Celine chirped.

Soon they fell into their normal habit. Celine served up their meal and drinks as he began discussing the movie 'Eagle Eye' with her after watching it on her recommendation. She laughed as he pointed out how stupid the main character, Jerry, looked in one of the scenes.

Eventually they finished their meal, after finishing on the popular topic of whether a cat or a dog was better. Celine of course voted for cats, whilst he voted for dogs.

"That's not really fair," Celine pointed out with a laugh. "You're biased."

He shrugged and laughed with her. "True."

They fell into a silence as Celine finished her glass of wine.

The sunset was casting a warm glow in the room, and Celine admired his features. The tussle of hair upon his head and his perfect face, smiling when his eyes met hers.

It was he who started it first this time. He reached forward and tucked a loose hair of her's behind her ear. It was slow, and Celine blushed as his fingers trailed across her cheek.

She bit her lower lip as he stood, holding his hand out for hers. "Remember," she warned before taking his hand and letting him lead her to the couch.

He lowered her slowly, his arms wrapping around her waist as hers hung around his neck. Celine slid off her shoes before allowing herself to lie on the couch.

"You have beautiful eyes," he pointed out for the dozenth time, and she smiled as she always did. He then lowered himself over her, their breaths deep as their lips met.

It was slow at first, Celine noted he mustn't of had _too _chaotic of a day, otherwise their kisses were often filled with desperation. She shivered at his touch, her hand moving up to tangle through his hair.

He smiled against her, and she allowed her lips to part as his tongue slid inside to dance with hers. Celine felt as he bent over her, moving his own hand to grip at her ponytail and tug the band off. She gasped as her hair fell loose, framing her face.

"Gorgeous," he whispered as he glanced at her black locks, lifting his free hand to tangle his fingers in hers.

Craving more, Celine lifted her head, meeting his lips once more. This time she bit his lower lip, teasing it slightly between her teeth. He hissed and she smirked to herself as she felt him grind against her subconsciously.

She let it continue for a moment, her toying with his lip as he hardened against her. Soon though, too soon she moved her hands from his hair, down to his chest. "Down boy," she said breathlessly. "Bed now. But remember."

He growled, a raspy and low sound, but complied. He lifted himself off her before she stood and grabbed his arms. Swinging her hips as she led him through the halls, making sure to turn the music off.

It was always so difficult to resist, but she wasn't ready… yet.

When he shoved her on the bed, climbing over her and slipping his fingers under her shirt, she stopped him. "Remember," she warned again.

This snapped whatever daze he was in, and he lowered himself, collapsing to the side of her.

"Sorry," he apologized, but she didn't respond. She knew he was sorry already.

Once calmed down, they were content to simply kiss again. He continued to tease her tongue whilst she toyed with his hair. Eventually they parted once more, still clothed, but satisfied.

"Thanks," she said honestly, and turned so his arm was wrapped around her waist, her back against his chest.

When he didn't respond, she glanced at him. "Stiles?"

"Sorry," he quickly said. "It's just-"

As he trailed off, she picked up on the way his thoughts were going immediately. "Oh no," Celine said.

"I want to know again," Stiles blurted quickly.

The reaction was immediate, Celine groaned and turned once more to look at him. It was a hard glare, but softened at the hesitance in his eyes. "I know you do," she said softly. "But- I'm not- There's nothing to tell. My story- It's not something you'll like."

"Celine," he said. She paused, liking the way her name sounded on his lips. "I could never think badly of your past. I _know _you. It's been months. Can't you just-"

"No," she snapped. Celine quickly pushed back the blankets and scampered out of bed, much to Stiles protests. "You should go."

Stiles groaned. "I'm sorry- look it's okay. I was being stupid again-"

"Just go," Celine snapped once more, avoiding his gaze.

He sighed and stood, straightening his shirt. "Please Celine? I get it okay. It's just that I- Recently I've-" He rambled but cut himself off.

Celine's eyes widened though. "You what?"

"Nothing!" He said, too quickly.

Impatient and growing annoyed, she snatched his wrist and focused, looking for an answer.

When she found it, she swore loudly.

"You- How could you-" she whispered, her voice cracking.

Stiles froze, a slow frown making its way onto his face. "What?"

"How could you!" She repeated, louder.

He seemed to catch on, realize that she'd found out somehow. "I didn't mean for it to happen!"

"How could you Stiles?" She snapped, her eyes burning with tears. "How could you ruin it Stiles? How could you like me?"

That's when it all broke. Stiles caught Celine as she collapsed, holding her in his arms as she shed silent tears. "I'm sorry Celine. You're so perfect though. Smart, funny, beautiful, kind and I couldn't help it. I honestly didn't mean to, I know you didn't want this."

"You weren't going to tell me," she said slowly. "What do we do?"

Stiles shrugged. "I don't really see that it matters. I mean it's not like you're telling me your life story anyway. And I'm not asking for anything… _more_."

The suggestion was obvious, but Celine wiped her eyes and stood up. As Stiles arms returned to his side she glanced at the clock. "Two in the morning, shit." Celine sighed and looked at the bed, then at the boy standing in her room. "Let's go to sleep. We'll talk about this next time."

He didn't disagree.

_**Chapter one, Season 3- Episode 13- Anchors**_

Celine was working on dinner when he messaged her. Biting her lips, she checked her phone:

_Yes or no?_

She paused. It had been weeks since she'd last seen him. Stiles hadn't messaged her, and she hadn't messaged him. Some part of her was still afraid of the truth. The fact that he liked her.

And the fact that… deep down… she was starting to like the boy too.

So it was a bit of a surprise when she replied:

_Yes._

The doorbell rang at the perfect time. Dinner had just been served and she was pouring herself a second drink. "I've missed you," she greeted as she pulled open the door.

Only to reveal a very poor looking Stiles.

"Stiles!" She gasped as she stepped aside. He stumbled in and she barely managed to catch him in time. "What the hell!"

Not that she had to ask. She could already sense what was wrong, or at least, sort of. His memories flooded through her when her hand brushed against him.

"Just… been a rough week," Stiles tried, but Celine only rolled her eyes and helped him to the sitting room. "Sorry. I was feeling okay a while ago-"

"It's alright," she said quickly. "Let me get you a glass of water. Tonight we'll just sit and watch television okay? You definitely need a break."

He laughed lightly and accepted her offer. She helped him to the couch and they sat down. Celine had a bowl for each of them as long as a bigger bowl of popcorn. "So, Star wars marathon then?"

Stiles grinned and nodded. "Star wars."

It was through the third they began dozing off. Celine quickly nudged him awake and together they traveled upstairs. He curled up into the bed and she joined him, wrapping her arms around his torso.

Her eyes were still open though when he fell asleep.

She could sense something, something was wrong. She just wasn't sure what yet.

**X**

Stiles woke her up with a scream.

It startled Celine so much that she almost used her abilities. She came close to wiping his memories in her fright.

"Stiles?" She asked, still somewhat asleep. He only grunted in pain. "Stiles?" She repeated, worried now.

He was screaming, shaking, Celine gasped and moved over. She took his form into her hands and held him tightly. "Stiles you gotta wake up, or so help me I'm going to use my powers."

Her only response was another scream.

Seriously freaked out now, Celine adjusted herself so his head was against her chest and she had a free hand. Slowly she lowered it to cover both his eyes.

A green glow grew from her hand as she closed her eyes.

It always amazed her how easily it normally came to her. But this time, this time it took her a lot of searching. Past the memories, past the tendencies, into his very being. Some would call it his soul.

And there it was.

A gap.

Celine swore immediately and searched for her own being. When she found it, she sent it out. It was a quick fix, but it would buy her enough time.

Her soul rested over his, covering the gaps and mending the surface wounds. She pulled out, feeling somewhat exhausted, but already she felt the strength of her shield around his mind weakening. And she'd only just placed it around him!

Whatever he'd done…

It was bad.

"Stiles," she whispered. The screaming had stopped a moment after she used her ability, now he was soaked in sweat and shaking lightly. "Wake up."

His eyes snapped open, and he looked around the room disoriented. Finally his eyes landed on the clock. "Crap! I have to go!"

"Wait Stiles-" she tried to stop him, but he'd already scampered out of the room.

A few moments later she heard the door slam.

Celine sighed and collapsed back into the bed.

It seemed it was time to finally make use of his memories so she could find where he lived…

And save his life.

**Fear is a beast that feeds on attention**

_**Chapter one, Season 3- Episode 14- More Bad Than Good**_

It wasn't hard tapping into Stiles' memories and driving the way he did to the school. She had taken most of the morning arranging her leave from work and setting everything else up. She'd also had to look over a few things.

Namely how to close the gap allowing a free pass into Stiles mind.

Once again she groaned at how attached she had become.

Attached enough to want to risk her own life to save his.

The list of life ending possibilities ran through her mind again and she perhaps braked a little too hard when she reached the school.

She swore to herself if Stiles broke then she was going to seriously kill someone.

It must have been class time or something, as there weren't any students walking around the halls as she pushed open the front doors. The shield would have worn off by now, and she sure as hell didn't want him to go without one for much longer.

So, tapping into his memories once more, she deduced which class he would be in and began searching.

Luckily enough, Stiles and Scott (he'd been a very prominent figure in Stiles memories) stumbled into the bathroom.

It only took Celine a moment to decide that in this case, she was more than obligated to bust into the boy's bathroom. Given it was saving someone's life.

Although, from the looks of Scott's face(and only Scott's, Stiles seemed preoccupied with a panic attack) it may have not been such a good idea.

Immediately the werewolf grew fangs, sensing the threat that she was.

But she ignored him, instead nimbly side stepped the boy to get to Stiles.

"Stiles," she whispered frantically, grabbing his face between his hands and making him look at her. "Stiles focus on me. I know what's wrong, let me help you."

Suddenly, Scott puts his hand on Celine's shoulder and throws her back. She slams against the wall, gasping as the breath is knocked out of her.

Stiles cries out, pushing himself up clumsily. "Celine!"

"Wait what?" Scott growls. "You know her?"

Stiles ignores his friend though, instead he crawls to Celine as she rubs the back of her head. "Holy shit wolf man. That _hurt_. What was I saying again?"

"Celine? What are you doing here?" Stiles asks instead.

She turns to him, her face contorted into a grimace. "Getting beat up by your friend apparently, but also I'm here to fix your mind."

"Hold on, what the hell is going on?" Scott tries again.

They both ignore him. "You know about the door?" Stiles whispers in question. His panic attack apparently forgotten, startled out of him by Celine's sudden appearance.

"That's what they call it now huh?" She mused as she helped Stiles up, ignoring the ache in her back. "Well, anyway. I know about the gap in your mind. I put a shield on it this morning."

"So that's why it's only picking up now!" Stiles almost shouted. "The panic attack and the inability to read- You- You stopped it."

Scott wasn't having any of this though, he grabbed both of their arms and turned them to face him. "Someone please explain who the hell she is, and why the hell you know her. Also, while you're at it, tell me what the hell is going on."

"Jeeze," Celine drones. "You're crazier in real life. I thought Stiles's memories were lying."

Stiles frowned at her. "Wait what?"

"I absorbed your memories. It's an ability I have because I'm a fragment," she explained simply. "Now, l we gotta go somewhere else. Your house maybe? I need to fix the gap."

Scott just shoved her against a wall again before Stiles could answer. "You're not going _anywhere_ until you tell me what's going on," he growled.

"There isn't time!" Celine snapped.

He glared at her, his eyes flashing a far brighter and more sinister color. "There's plenty of time."

"Fuck this," she snapped and shoved the wolf.

Maybe she used a bit too much force, she'd forgotten for a moment that werewolves were so weak.

Caught off guard, the boy stumbled and crashed into the opposite wall, a terrible crack resounded in the room.

Celine bit her lip as Stiles blinked in shock. "Oops. My bad, he'll be fine though," she waved it off easily. "We've got to go now though Stiles. I need to help you."

"He-" Stiles mumbled. "He has one too, a door."

She shrugs. "He'll be fine. Let's get you to your house-"

A hand slashes out from behind her, cutting her off as it claws along her side and sendis her flying into the wall once more. This time she doesn't get up straight away,

Shocked, Stiles turns on his best friend, summoning as much energy he can to shove him. Hard. "Scott! What the hell man? She's okay I promise. She's my… my friend. My really good friend. She's also supernatural. I don't really know how but-"

"Hold on," Scott says, his fangs receding to his normal teeth. "She's good?"

Stiles shoves him again. "Yes she's good. Now go help her up."

"Oh, okay! Sure I'll just go help the girl who nearly _killed _me!" Scott said sarcastically.

A scoff sounded from behind them. "You two bicker like little girls. Honestly. Stiles, tell your friend if he hits me one more time I'm going to rip his balls off his body and burn them in a fire, then I'm going-"

"I think he gets it," Stiles cuts her off calmly and crouches to help her up. "Celine, tell me again about this door and how you know about it," Stiles says.

"You're seriously going to-" Scott began as Stiles helped her up. "-Yup you are. Okay. Okay, this is all - So you're going to help Stiles with his-" He gestured to Stiles head. "-His door problem?"

Celine rolled her eyes at him. "Yes."

"Okay! Okay good, let's go then." Scott opened the bathroom door for them and they made their way out.

Seeing his friend struggle, Scott quickly moved to support Celine's other side, albeit reluctantly. "So, how exactly are you going to close this door of his?"

"It's a gap," Celine snarled. "Trust me, I'm the Fragment here."

Stiles let go to open his jeep and Scott helped Celine climb in. "And what exactly is that?"

"A Fragment," Celine repeated, as though they were all stupid.

Scott caught the keys Stiles tossed him, only frowning for a moment before climbing into the drivers seat. Stiles took over the conversation as he slid in next to Celine. "A Fragment of death."

Suddenly Scott wished he hadn't sat in the same car as this girl.

"A what?" Stiles said, his voice getting somewhat squeaky.

For some reason though, this new information didn't make him afraid of her. He already trusted her far too much. "There's a really pretty story about my birth, I'll save you the trouble. But the important bit is that I have a fragment of Death's collection of powers."

"So you can kill people by touch?" Scott asked from the front.

Celine laughed. "No, I wish it were that cool."

"Then what can you do?" Scott pressed.

Stiles watched as she answered. "It's kind of hard to explain. Some could call me a Mind Walker. But that's pretty complicated. Basically I can manipulate memories and some workings of the mind, although at the moment I'm not that powerful. Maybe in a few decades I can control people's minds."

"Awesome," Stiles breathed out whilst Scott gasped and swore.

Scott didn't continue, so Stiles did. "That's how you're going to help me then?"

"Yeah. I haven't done much more than a shield before, but there's a first time for everything right?" Celine laughed lightly.

Scott scoffed at the front. "Oh yeah! It's not like we're talking about Stiles' life here. My best friend!"

"Hey, I have as much invested in this as you do," Celine protested loudly, then shot a nervous glance at Stiles before averting her eyes.

Stiles didn't miss it though. "What?"

"Oh would you look at that!" Celine said as they conveniently arrived at Stiles house. "Let's get this over with right?"

Scott scoffed from the front but hopped out, Celine quickly following.

Too bad she forgot Scott had nearly broken her back.

Stiles barely made it out quick enough to catch her before she fell. "I've got you," he assured her. She sent him a hesitant smile, but by the expression on his face Celine knew that he still wanted an answer to his earlier question.

"Better hurry it up before your dad gets back from work." Scott said.

The teens made their way inside the empty house, Celine hoping that Stiles wasn't going to end up dead.

"Right so," Stiles began, lying on his bed. "How's this going to work?"

Scott was seated, looking rather nervous and Celine was perched next to Stiles. "Well, I guess this is probably where I explain about the side effects."

"Side effects?" Scott glared at Celine, then turned to Stiles. "We should talk to Deaton, or even Derek! Hell at least one other person!"

Celine waved him off though. "Relax, nothing too bad." Then she turned to Stiles, avoiding his eyes however. "What I have to do, it's called a Bond Shield. It's the strongest shield I know, one that relies on a constant connection to the creators soul."

"And that means?" Stiles prompted.

She groaned, hating to explain it. "Worst thing is that you pick up a few of my personality traits. It'll keep your mind safe until the gap closes, conveniently, the shield speeds up that process."

"So you're saying,that not only does this shield my mind, but it also speeds up the process of closing the door?" Stiles clarifies.

Celine glares. "Stop calling it a door! It's not a freaking door!" After that she takes a deep breath, calming herself. Finally she meets Stiles in the eyes. "You need to know though Stiles, this shield breaks if our bond breaks, and I won't be able to shield you again for a _long _time after that."

"Our bond breaks?" Stiles repeats, confused.

At this Celine bites her lip, her eyes darting to and from his own. "We… What we have-" She gestured between the two. "Like- Well-"

"If I stop liking you?" Stiles offers.

At this Celine brightens. "Exactly! If either of us hate each other for _just _a second, the shield will break. But that's not going to happen right?"

Stiles gups, thinking for a moment. "I- I guess not. You're pretty hard to hate right now, considering you're fixing this mess."

"Great," Celine chirped finally and leant over Stiles. "Ready then?"

Scott groaned from his position, clearly wanting to stop the both of them, but Stiles ignored him. "If you are," Stiles said.

With a smile she leant forward slowly, placing her lips against his. "Perfect, close your eyes Stiles, this will only take a second."

**X**

"Stiles?" Scott said frantically as he tried to shake his friend awake. "Stiles you there? Wake up bud. Wake up."

Stiles eyes opened slowly, blinking a few times as he focused. "Scott?" He asked as he found his friends face.

"Hey man," Scott said, relief coloring his voice. "I'm here. You okay?"

It all came back then, suddenly. Celine, the door, the shield. He bolted upright, surprising Scott and causing the boy to fall backwards. Stiles ignored that, instead he turned to the still form beside him on the bed. "Celine?" He breathed.

"She passed out," Scott said as he stood up. "After she did the weird glowing green hand thing. I tried waking her too. I don't know what's wrong."

Stiles had been smoothing her face with his thumb whilst Scott had been talking. He slowly trailed it over the dark circles that had suddenly appeared under her eyes. "She's so pale," Stiles said. "And cold."

"How are you feeling?" Scott asked, ignoring his friends worry of the girl.

Stiles glared at him, annoyed at how easily he dismissed Celine's condition. "Fine," he bit out. as soon as he said the words though, he realized they were true. "Better than fine," he amended, turning an awed gaze at the unconscious form of Celine.

"So… it worked then?" Scott offered hesitantly, folding his arms.

His friend nodded, still gazing at the dark haired girl. "Yeah, for me maybe," he began. "But not for her."

**X**

"So, this girl… Celine. How do you know her?" Scott asked as Stiles drove them to meet Lydia and the others. They still had a coyote to deal with.

They'd left Celine, albeit reluctantly, to continue her slumber.

Stiles chuckled nervously and rubbed his chin. "Well, it's kind of a long story."

"Go ahead," Scott pressed. "We have a long drive."

Once more Stiles chuckled. "Alright, well. It was a few months ago, just after we dealt with Jackson and Matt. I was picking up some takeaway, waiting at the counter, then she approached me."

"It's this whole thing called Supernatural Dating Service," Stiles explained as he drove. "Basically, it's a no strings attached relationship sorta… thingy. We don't have to talk about our lives, but we could if we wanted. At first it was pretty cool. She was a beautiful girl, and kissing her was amazing."

He cleared his throat. "It was sort of… not _real _for the first few weeks. We were just hanging out, watching television and kissing every now and then. But the next week she asked me how my day went, and I told her."

"So from then on I'd go over, tell her about my day if I wanted to. She'd never tell me about her life, and all I could figure out was that she worked at a hospital or something." Stiles scratched his head, glancing at his friend to see his reaction. "Then I kinda started liking her, then all this happened, and now here we are."

Scott blinked. "So.. you had sex?"

"No!" Stiles protested immediately, before continuing in a calmer voice. "I mean, that wasn't part of the deal. Just kissing."

The wolf blinked again. "Does that make her your girlfriend? What about Lydia?"

"I don't really know anymore," Stiles admitted. "At first she was a distraction… But now…"

Scott frowned. "Well, she seems alright I guess."

Stiles scoffed and turned, driving them down a different street. "Right. Well I want to speak with Deaton real quick. It's on the way."

As they parked in front of the clinic, Scott didn't bother to protest.

The doctor was in the back when they made their way inside. Scott followed Stiles into the darker room, watching his friend carefully. He had to admit, Stiles looked a hell of a lot better since Celine did… whatever it was.

"Doctor Deaton," Stiles greeted and the man turned to them, smiling at the sight of the two boys. "We were wondering if we could talk to you? Maybe?"

The older man scratched his nose and nodded. "I've got time. What's the problem?" He paused as the light hit Stiles face. "You look a lot better."

"Yeah, about that," Stiles began. "You see, I have this… friend. She's a Fragment-"

"Of Death?" The Doctor interrupted, his eyebrows raising. "Sorry, continue."

Stiles nodded slowly, somewhat confused by the man's reaction. "She realized what was wrong with me, and did this shield thing. I feel a lot better, but she hasn't woken up."

"Her hands glowed green," Scott added.

Deaton nodded slowly, moving over to a stack of books and picking one out. For a while he flicked through it, leaving the two boys waiting anxiously. "Ah!" He proclaimed finally. "Here it is," he pointed to a paragraph of text.

"The Bonding Shield," Deaton explained. "That sounds like what she used, nothing else is… as suitable for your situation."

Stiles bit his lip. "Do you know if she's going to be okay?"

"Maybe," Deaton said slowly, then chuckled. "Fragments are rare, _powerful_, creatures Stiles, and for one to be in the form of a human? It's nearly impossible. Let alone for you to know her, and for her to be willing to risk herself."

Scott frowned. "Risk herself?"

"Yes," Deaton nodded. "See this particular shield, is very powerful. Possibly the most powerful, as it realize on both the caster and the subjects feelings. She must like you very much Stiles, much indeed."

Deaton walked around, bringing the text with him. "I'm assuming that she will be fine. Perhaps she'll wake up in a few hours? Maybe she's even awoken by now."

"Wait, what risks?" Stiles pressed.

"If she did not tell you them, then I cannot either. I'd hate to go against this… girl," Deaton said finally. "Now, do tell her to stop by. I've never met a Fragment before, they say it's good luck."

He wanted to press the matter further, find out what danger he'd put Celine in. But by the tone of the doctors voice Stiles squashed down his worry.

Stiles and Scott both left, feeling better than they had before, glad that they had luck on their side.

They just hoped it would last.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Wolf related characters ETC I only own my OC.

**AN:** Review please if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!

**Thankyou: **Luna888, aliciasellers75, Cath Avery, Guest & hatedlane2000

_Next time: _challenges


	2. Chapter 2:- Fighting off a spirit (MBTG)

_Celine stood in darkness, listening to the dripping around her. It sounded from everywhere, if she had to guess she'd say it was raining, but it was far too dark to tell._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_A tapping joined the mix to Celine's right, and she spun. Although that didn't reveal much else either. She smirked though. Death was strongest in the dark._

"_It's not wise to fight a Fragment in the dark, demon," she announced when she finally sensed another presence. "Let alone one as strong as I am."_

_A growl sounded and she turned once more, seeing a flash of… something, pass by. "If I have it, I don't share it. If I share it, I don't have it. What is it?"_

_Celine chuckles, raising her hand to cup her chin as she shook her head. "Riddles, really demon? Show yourself and stop playing games. I don't have time for this."_

"_If I have it, I don't share it. If I share it, I don't have it. What is it?" It said, louder this time._

_Once more Celine chuckles. "Alright, alright. Rest your breasts-" The demon grunts. "Calm your tits. It's a secret."_

"_Good," The demon groaned slowly. This time when it showed itself, she saw a flash of bandages and teeth. "Very good. What is so delicate, that saying its name breaks it?"_

_This was getting old. "Seriously? Another one?" Celine laughed unbelieving._

"_What is so delicate, that saying its name breaks it?" The creature urges._

"_Silence," Celine answers, picking at her nails. "Waste another second of my time and I'm going to kick your ass."_

_Finally the demon stops and reveals itself. It chuckles darkly as Celine's eyes adjust to the image. "Well done," the creature claps. "You've saved dear, little, Stiles."_

"_What are you getting at?" Celine questions._

_The creature grins. "At least you think you have," he said. "I know what you're going to say, that nothing can get through your shield. That stiles is safe-" The creature disappeared from her vision, only to reappear right in front of her. "But you're wrong!"_

"_Get to the point," she spat. "I'm about to rip your head off."_

_He remained quiet, so Celine bristled. "What? What did I miss!?"_

"_The shield will keep forces out," The creature said with a sneer. "But I'm already in!"_

_Celine glared. "You won't be able to control him, not while I'm here."_

"_Maybe so," he relented. "But I can control others."_

_He stepped back from her and began circling Celine. "It can only exist between any two things, and men know it for the hardship it brings."_

"_It can only exist between any two things, and men know it for the hardship it brings," He repeated as she took in his words. The creature began laughing, a deep menacing laugh._

_Celine gasped. "Distance. Distance, shit!"_

_"That's right, you can't protect him if you can't reach him," the demon was cackling menacingly now, the sound echoing around Celine._

"Stiles!" Celine screamed as she bolted awake.

He wasn't in the room, she began to panic and yelled out his name again. "Stiles! Where are you?" When he didn't answer she jumped up (ignoring the sudden rush of blood to her head) and reached for her phone laying on his bedside table.

Quickly she dialed his number, and waited nervously as it rang. "Hello?"

"Stiles!" She shouted again. "Whe- Where are you? Are you okay?"

There was a shuffle on the other end of the line. "Yeah I'm fine- Wait! Celine! Hi, are you okay?" Stiles perked up, remembering that Celine had been unconscious for a long time.

"Who is that?" A feminine voice sounded from the other end.

"Where are you Stiles?" Celine repeated. She had to stay calm.

He shuffled the phone again and static crackled through her receiver. "I'm in the car with Lydia, she's taking me to-"

"Somewhere special," the same voice spoke up again.

Celine ground her teeth. "Stiles," she began again in a calm and low voice. "Listen to me, you're not safe. You need to get back here right now-"

She was cut off though. Through her bond with Stiles, she felt it. She felt when Lydia grabbed his head and slammed it into the passenger door. She felt in horror as he fell unconscious.

More static greeted her as Lydia hurried to grab the phone. "Celine, I'm afraid you're too late," Lydia's voice said calmly. "I already control Lydia, and too soon I'll have Stiles as well."

Then the line went dead.

**X**

Celine always did everything on her own. She'd managed to create a life on her own, get a job, learn to fight. She survived on her own.

But now she knew she couldn't do that.

Tapping into Stiles's memories, she dialed Scott's number on her phone. "Hey?"

"Scott!" She shouted. "Stiles has been kidnapped! We have to find him!"

There was a shuffle as Scott scrambled to stand up. "Hold on _what_?" He spat into the phone.

"I can still- I can still sense him. Meet me at the field near Lydia's house," She told him before ending the call and grabbing her bag. She shoved her shoes on and hurried out the door.

It took her ten minutes to get there, the whole time she kept checking through the bond to see whether Stiles was okay. She wished she'd done more, activated a Sign on him so she could _read his mind_. So she could communicate with him.

She'd learnt Signs years ago, one of the first abilities of hers that she had practiced. It would have been as easy as blinking.

But there hadn't been time.

Whatever she was up against, it was strong. And since she'd just given Stiles her strongest shield Celine was weak, perhaps too weak to save Stiles.

Her heart ached at the thought.

Damn his honey brown eyes for getting her attached.

Celine had never experienced this before. She so badly wanted to keep Stiles safe, so much that it physically hurt her to think of anyone hurting him.

Scott wasn't there when she arrived, but she wasn't going to wait. Powered by her worry, she leaped out of the car and sprinted to the tree line. Stiles memories weren't clear on exactly what it was like within the park, but she hurried in anyway.

She felt his mind, pulsing through the bond, and hurried to find Stiles. The park was huge.

Dozens of times she almost fell, tripping over various branches and rocks, it was only her training that kept her upright.

It was dark by the time she leaped into the clearing, but she'd made it.

Stiles was tied to a tree at the other end of the field, and the girl, Lydia, was crouching over him. The whole picture sent a shiver through Celine, and she hoped she wasn't too late, for Stiles did not look too good. "Stiles!" She cried and sprinted forward.

Her cry drew the attention of Lydia, and she turned with a sneer on her face. "It won't be long now. You. Took. Too. Long!" She sang and let out a laugh.

The sound echoed around her as she reached the girl, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her to the ground. She didn't stop laughing though and Celine raised her free hand. "What did you do?"

Stiles wasn't moving, his eyes were closed and his pale complexion seemed worse than before. His closed eyes were rimmed with red and the dark circles under them were growing before her eyes. "Nothing," the girl under Celine's hands said.

"Fuck," Celine swore and shoved Lydia away, instead hurrying to Stiles's side. "Stiles?" She said as she picked up his form, ripping off the ropes. "Stiles, honey. Wake up. Please. Stiles?"

As she spoke she felt Lydia stand behind her, and her arm reached out to grab Celine's shoulder, no doubt to shove her away. But suddenly, Stiles's eyes snapped open, and he quickly locked gazes with the strawberry blonde. "Stop." He said simply.

Celine watched as the girl froze, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she tipped backwards, collapsing. "Lydia?" Celine said worriedly.

"Celine," Stiles breathed, and her eyes snapped back to his face. "You came Celine."

The black haired beauty nodded fervently, reaching up to smooth Stiles tousled hair. "Stiles," She whispered.

At the sound of his name, the boys eyes widened. "I'm not Stiles," he said very slowly. His hand shot up, snapping through the ropes that had bonded him, wrapping around Celine's throat. In an incredible display of strength, Stiles lifted Celine into the air as he stood up.

"Stiles!" Celine choked. "Stiles stop! Please!"

The boy chuckled though, his eyes lifting slowly to hers. Vibrant green met onyx black as he laughed at her. "You," he began with a sneer. "Were not nearly as much of a challenge as I feared."

"Stiles, I know you're still in there!" Celine shouted, trying her best to draw strength from the darkness. But it wasn't enough, this demon hadn't had to perform such a strenuous shielding, but Celine had. Her body was exhausted, and even with the darkness giving her strength, it wasn't enough.

He only laughed again though, his grip tightening on her throat, making her see spots from the lack of oxygen. "I'm going to end you, and then nobody will be able to stop me."

"No!" Celine shouted again, managing to pry his fingers off her finally. "Stiles!" She coughed and sputtered as she fell to her knees.

The boy knelt down, looking at her with pity. "I suppose I could make this slow, it's not like anyone else can stop me."

Just as he finished his sentence, Celine pushed herself forward in a burst of courage.

Her lips met his chapped ones, and she quickly moved to tease his bottom lip.

Just like she always did.

"Stiles," she whispered against the still forms lips. "You don't have to let him control you."

Finally her words made it through to him, and the boy suddenly collapsed back, gasping for air.

Celine quickly crawled over to him, pulling him into her lap. "You're okay," she whispered quickly, her throat raw. "We're okay. It's okay."

"Celine," the boy croaked, his eyes fluttering open and closed. "I'm so sorry-"

"Shh," she quietened him, stroking his hair.

The whole ordeal had been awful. Celine couldn't help the awful feeling of guilt from gnawing through her stomach. She hadn't been strong enough to stop the demon from controlling the boy she... adored. The only one to like her for who she was.

Stiles kept trying to speak, but Celine could feel through their bond that his mind was too exhausted. It had just have to fight off the Nogitsune after all.

Soon she heard footsteps, multiple pairs of them. Derek and Scott broke out of the tree line, Scott immediately darted for her and Stiles, whilst Derek stopped to tend to Lydia. "He's okay," Celine croaked as darkness edged into her vision. "It's okay."

She passed out finally and Scott quickly moved to catch the both of them.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Wolf related characters ETC I only own my OC.

**AN:** Review please if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!

**Thankyou: **Luna888, aliciasellers75, Cath Avery, Guest & hatedlane2000

_Next time: _Stiles wakes up.


	3. Chapter 2:- Apologies (Galvanize)

Stiles was sitting by the hospital bed, holding the occupants cold hand. Derek was also in the room, having been deemed the 'sitter' of him for the time being. Stiles wasn't sure how Scott managed to force the man into doing that.

"Hurry it up Stiles," Derek said, although there was half the normal amount of malice in his voice. "We've got to go."

The boy shook his head though, lowering himself to kiss Celine's hand again. "Someone's got to be here for when she wakes up," he whispered. "It has to be me."

"You have to go Stiles," Derek insisted. "She'll be here when the day's done."

Stiles nodded slowly, a tear sliding down his face. "I- I did this to her. I'm not-"

"It was the Nogitsune," Derek cut him off, reaching forward to grab his forearm lightly. "Let's go."

Stiles wiped at his eyes and looked at the sleeping form of Celine once more.

"I'll be back soon Celine," Stiles promised. "I swear."

**Fear is a beast that feeds on attention**

_**Chapter one, Season 3- Episode 15- Galvanize**_

_Once again Celine was stuck in darkness. This time however, she didn't feel nearly as powerful. Her eyelids were heavy as she opened them, taking in her surroundings._

_The Nogitsune was there already, leaning against an invisible object. "Good to see you asleep," the creature said slowly, his voice echoing in the darkness. "I've been waiting."_

"_You again," Celine slurred. "What- What do you want?"_

_This time the creature didn't bother with riddles. "I'm nearly in," he said as he began circling her. "You're weak, you won't be able to stop me next time."_

"_And guess what else?" The creature sang. "You're going to be the first one I kill."_

_Celine sneered at him. "You'll never control Stiles. I'll kill you before that happens."_

"_Oh of course, because you did so well last time," the creature hissed at her. "You'd better wake up soon Celine, better wake up soon."_

_He stepped back into the shadows as Celine shuddered._

_She was so weak, but not weak enough to give up hope, not yet._

**X**

Ethan watches the unconscious girl, tapping his foot anxiously as he waited. "You feel that?"

"Yeah," Aiden answers. "She's powerful."

The other twin shook his head. "Not just that, but the darkness. The shadow surrounding her."

"Oh, right. What do you think it is?" He turns to his brother.

Ethan shrugs. "It's something bad though. Maybe we should wake her up?"

"I don't think so. Stiles told us the doctors said she wasn't going to wake up for at least a few days," Aiden reminded his twin. "It probably wouldn't be good for her health."

Ethan sighed and pointed. "You think that is either?"

But as they both stared at the shadow, Celine's body suddenly glowed in a bright burst of green. Once the light receded and the twins refocused, the shadow was gone.

"Well," Aiden muttered. "That was weird."

Ethan could only nod.

**Fear is a beast that feeds on attention**

_**Chapter one, Season 3- Episode 16- Illuminated**_

When Celine finally opens her eyes, the sun is setting casting an eerie glow through the room. She lifts her hand slowly to her throat, feeling it and wincing at how tender it is.

"Celine," Someone breaths next to her, and she turns slowly to see Stiles. His eyes are red and bloodshot. "Hey."

She smiles slightly. "Hey," she manages to croak out.

Stiles barely manages to cover his grimace at the sound of her voice, but before he can open his mouth to apologies, Celine lifts her finger and places it against his lips. "I'm not mad Stiles. I was actually kind of hoping you'd give me some guilt sex because of all this."

"Wha- Huh?" Stiles stuttered as Celine croaked out a laugh.

She moved, trying to sit up. When it was clear she wasn't quite able to, Stiles helped her, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Water, please."

Stiles scampered to fulfill her request. "I'm sorry," Celine quickly whispered. "I wasn't strong enough to stop you in time, and I'm not sure- I'm not sure if I can stop him again."

"No," Stiles protested, leaving the glass of water on the table. "No don't apologies, this wasn't your fault. It's all my fault. I was the one who hurt you-"

Celine quietened him again, placing her finger on his lips. "Let me speak Stiles." When he nodded she continued. "I'm not strong enough on my own to stop him, but if you- If you fight him as well. I can help with that."

"Of course I'll fight him," Stiles assured her. "But you don't have to help, you've already done enough."

She shook her head slowly, leaning forward to look him directly in the eyes. "We need to do this together." Celine glanced around, raising her free hand to grab the glass of water and take a sip. "Stiles, I need a favor."

"Anything," he promised. "Anything."

She nodded. "You need to take me to a cemetery tonight."

Stiles blinked. "What?"

Celine let out a laugh, loving the shocked expression on his face. "It's a Fragment thing. Being near the dead help me recharge. And I'm sure as hell going to need as much power as possible."

"Okay, sure okay," Stiles said as he laid her down again and scratched his head. "Yeah okay! Cool great. Well I'll go find you some clothes, then we can go and-"

"Don't freak out," Celine laughed raspily. "And someone brought me a bag."

Stiles turned to where she was looking, and blinked at where the duffel bag sat. He only bothered to wonder who brought it for a moment before he snatched it and handed it to Celine.

When she didn't move, Stiles frowned. "You're going to have to help me change," Celine explained.

Stiles gulped, his ears growing red. "Oh right, obviously- duh- ah okay."

"It's fine Stiles," Celine said with a smile. "I like you, so I'm okay with you seeing me naked."

At that the boy froze. "Li- Li- Li-" he stuttered.

"Yeah, I like you," she repeated, growing quiet. "I didn't realise until I thought- Well. I just know now," when he didn't say anything she frowned worriedly. "You going to say anything?"

Stiles blinked. "Oh right!" He grew embarrassed, scratching his head. "I think- I think I like you too."

Celine nodded slowly. "Good. I think?"

"Right well," Stiles cleared his throat. "Let's get on with the dressing then. Not that I'm looking forward to it- Well I mean not because you're not pretty or anything! I just want to help you and-"

Once more the dark haired girl laughed. "You're so adorable when you're embarrassed. Hurry up and help me, it's getting dark."

"Yeah!" Stiles quickly nodded and unzipped the duffel.

Pants.

Shirt.

Shoes.

Socks.

He froze at the sight of a matching black bra and underwear. "Oh god."

"Stiles," Celine breathed. "It's okay, it's just clothes."

Slowly he dropped the duffel to the bag and helped Celine stand. She soon undid the back ribbon of her patient gown and let it drop.

At that Stiles froze.

"Stiles," Celine prompted again.

He gulped and nodded fervently, looking _up_ to her eyes. "Okay, here you go," he handed the underwear to her and she lent on him as she put it all on. She turned for him to do up the bra and then waited patiently as he fiddled with the shirt and pants.

"You know," Celine began as she straightened up the shirt Stiles had just slid on her. "If I had to guess, I'd say you'd done a bra up before."

Stiles blanched at that, much to Celine's amusement.

"Alright let's go," Celine said, grabbing his hand.

But the poor boy had finally frozen after all her taunting, so she kissed him quickly to snap him out of it. "You okay?" She asked as his eyes snapped to hers.

"Yeah," He nodded. "Fine. Nothing's wrong here. Everything's good. Everything is fine in this general area," he gestured to himself.

Celine smirked. "Good. Come on you perv."

He gaped at her when she said that, but followed as she tugged him out of the room.

Celine laughed most of the way.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Wolf related characters ETC I only own my OC.

**AN:** Review please if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!

**Thankyou: **Luna888, Cath Avery & hatedlane2000

_Next time: _A worthy challenge.


	4. Chapter 2:- Sleep (Silverfinger)

"So this is it," Celine declared as she lead Stiles through the gates. Much to her amusement, the boy was fidgeting with his jumper nervously.

He let out a short laugh. "Yes- Well- If you mean the cemetery then- Yes, yes we're here. Right in the middle of a field filled with dead bodies and freezing wind and darkness and-"

"Stiles," Celine laughed, cutting off his rambling. They paused as they reached the center of a mass of graves. "We're okay. Calm down."

The boy only gulped and gripped her hand tighter. "So what do we do now?"

"You," Celine began pointedly. "Will do nothing but stand still."

He gulped again as a mischievous glint grew in her eyes. She stepped back and tilted her head, breathing in the scents around her and closing her eyes to the darkness of the sky. "I've never been to a cemetery before."

"Oh, lucky you," Stiles said with a nervous stutter.

Celine smiled, her eyes still closed. "I wish I had of been sooner. There's so much… There's just so much here. I can feel it now Stiles. Do you want to see?"

"See what?" He asked, confused. She still hadn't let go of his hand.

At that the girl turned to him, her eyes opening as she grinned. "Take a deep breath," she told him.

Slowly, the fog around them dispersed as Celine's eyes began to glow. The vibrant green light welled in her eyes, before coloring them over completely. Stiles jumped at that, but did not let go of her hand. "There's a story," Celine spoke, although her voice sounded louder, as though she was speaking into his very mind.

"I mentioned it before," She continued as the glow began surrounding her body, slowly stretching out into the air. It lit the field in an eery glow, and Stiles shivered. "A girl formed of death, born from strength and wisdom. Challenges and heartache would follow, but her pain would always yield to darkness. Her body healed from the darkness of death."

Stiles nodded slowly. "Okay, sounds like a- Sounds like a cool story."

Celine laughed. "Don't move," she warned calmly.

It was slow at first, the glow from her eyes grew brighter and brighter, the air around the grew thicker as her light brightened. Then all at once, the light from her eyes exploded outwards sending a ripple of green through the darkness around them.

And then, then Stiles saw the most incredible thing.

Tiny specks of pulsing green floated through the air, almost like glitter. The specks slowly floated towards Celine, who was now standing with her arms outstretched and her head bowed. "Um, what was that?" Stiles asked quietly.

To his amazement, when the specks landed on Celine's form, they receded into her skin, fading in one last flash of green. "It's in the air," Celine tried to explain. "Your Nogitsune feeds of pain and mayhem, but I feed off the darkness of death, just like the story said."

"You're getting stronger then?" Stiles asked, his hand no longer clasped in hers.

He shuddered when her eyes met his once more, they were no longer the emerald pools he loved, but instead holes into a deep abyss that not even he could see the end of. "Not exactly. I'd need to be in my true form for that."

"You're true from?" Stiles repeated. The image of her as some weird scorpion creature popped into his head and he cringed.

Celine laughed though, as though she knew his thoughts. "It's very much humanoid Stiles. I simply let myself become the shadows around me, become a Fragment of Death."

"So why don't you?" Stiles asked. "If it'll make you stronger?"

At this she frowned. "In my true form, I become darkness, a form of death. Whoever sees me, will die." Celine looked Stiles in the eyes again. "But in this form I'm replenishing strength, though, that's why I need to ask you something. I think you should leave so I can take my true form and become stronger. I don't want to ask you to stay out here all night, which is what I'm going to have to do."

"Is it safe for you?" Stiles asked. The last time Celine had done something to help save him, she'd ended up unconscious. He wasn't going to be so ignorant again.

"Yes," she nodded. "It's very safe."

Stiles narrowed his eyes at her. "You promise? You promise I won't return tomorrow to see you lying on the ground unconscious, or-" He gulped. "-Dead?"

"Stiles," Celine whispered. "I think you should know that I can't be killed very easily."

For some reason that didn't make him feel much better. "I don't like the thought of you getting hurt," he elaborated. "Please just promise me you'll be here, safe and sound?"

"I'll come find you myself," she assured him instead. "As soon as I'm done."

Stiles nodded slowly. "Okay," He began, running his fingers through his hair. "Okay okay just one last thing?" He quickly stepped forward and placed his hand gently on her cheek.

Ignoring the unsettling feeling of looking into her obsidian eyes, he let his lips meet hers.

It was a little weird, considering bright green specks were still being absorbed into her skin, and that Stiles was still panicking, meaning he had to pull back soon to take a breath, but it was enough. "I like you, a lot," Stiles said as he stepped away.

"I like you a lot too," Celine laughed and she smiled. "I'll see you soon Stiles."

He nodded and began walking away. "Yeah, see you soon."

**Fear is a beast that feeds on attention**

_**Chapter one, Season 3- Episode 17- Silverfinger**_

Stiles day had been awful. First he'd had a terrible sleep having been worried about Celine when he returned home at the very late time of three in the morning. Then we he got to school, he'd found the writing on the chalkboard missing and subsequently the key on his chain gone as well.

Worst of all, Scott had looked at him like he was going crazy.

Maybe he was.

Which is why he was tapping his foot nervously as he sat on the hospital bed. "I used to have- About three days ago I used to have anxiety, panic attacks, sleeplessness and I would sleep walk. But uh- My friend- She did something. And I've been better but- I'm still having blackouts. They're getting worse too."

"How much sleep have you been getting?" Melissa asks as she writes something on his chart.

Stiles' eyes flick nervously. Maybe he shouldn't be here, Celine wouldn't be able to find him. But he hated the thought of bothering her again, he'd already caused her to end up unconscious twice, and nearly killed her as well.

"Um, it's been better, like I said. Maybe six? Eight? No, six hours a night," he fumbled with his fingers trying to count. "But I've been having dreams. Sometimes even when I'm awake."

Melissa nodded and pulled out a vial, using a needle to draw from it. "So what do you think?" Stiles asked nervously. "Am I going crazy?"

"No," Melissa said with a quiet chuckle. "I think you're just one profoundly sleep deprived boy Stiles," She lowered the needle to him. "This here is Midazolam - a common drug used to relax patients before surgery. I'm going to give it to you to help you sleep."

Stiles reached up though, grabbing her wrist to stop her. At his nervous gaze, Melissa smiled softly. "Do you trust me Stiles?"

Slowly the boy nodded, and allowed the nurse to administer the dose and slip into a slumber.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Wolf related characters ETC I only own my OC.

**AN:** Review please if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!

**Thankyou: **Luna888, aliciasellers75, Cath Avery, Guest, josieposie456, cessysmilez & hatedlane2000

_Next time: _Stiles wakes up.


	5. Chapter 3:- Heartbroken (Silverfinger)

**WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER:**

Dark themes: Forced sex (not too detailed.)

Skip this chapter if that's something you're not comfortable reading. I'll have a TL:DR at the bottom.

_I was really hesitant in putting this chapter out, (was it too much?) Do tell me what you think, and I'll edit it accordingly._

_-It was mostly based off the fact that Isaac had sex with Allison under the control of the Nogitsune._

* * *

Celine was shifting in and out of the shadows, enjoying the way she felt as time around her passed. It was always hard to tell, because in her true form, everything was dark. Which therefor made it extremely difficult to tell time.

It was only when she felt something change in her bond that she snapped back into her human form.

The shadows in the cemetery amassed, slowly forming a solid mass that resembled that of a girl. Celine stepped forward, once, twice and then a third time.

Each time she shifted, the shadows grew more solid, tightening around her as she felt her shoulders grow arms, and then her arms grow hands.

And then finally, she had fingers.

Celine blinked her eyes as color returned to her world, the sun was low in the sky. Sunset or sunrise? Celine asked herself. Her groggy mind reminded her to check her watch that was slowly forming on her wrist.

Sunset, she decided as the numbers told her it was just past seven at night.

She cracked her neck and clenched and unclenched her hands, shaking the feeling back into them. Slowly her eyes widened and she began to breath again.

It was a new feeling to her, for she'd never taken her true form, not since she had first come alive in this world. Already she missed it, the way she moved as a shadow and the raw power that surrounded her.

For a moment she forgot exactly why she'd taken her human form again, until it came back to her in the form of a flash of pain.

Stiles was in danger.

Their bond was twitching, flinching as new power affected it.

The Nogitsune was awakening once more.

With a swear Celine started running. It felt weird, unnatural, to be moving her legs. It felt like it had been years in her shadow form, when it had barely been more than twelve hours.

In a panic Celine called upon her newly reinvigorated strength to summon the shadows once more. They twisted and turned around her, seeping into her veins to give her strength.

This was what she was, she decided as her legs worked faster. She was a Fragment of Death itself, and not even the Nogitsune could defeat her.

Not now that she'd regained all her strength.

Faster than any human could see, Celine sprinted to the location where her bond lead her. She laughed at the freedom as the shadows melted away, leaving her a clear and easy path to run through.

It was almost like she was flying, she was running so fast.

"Don't worry Stiles," she said. "I'll be there soon."

**X**

When Celine had first confronted Stiles, he had been speechless. Here was this girl, clearly out of his league (she was beautiful, confident and charming), and yet _she _was basically asking _him _to be her… boyfriend.

He had scoffed and asked who had paid her to ask him that question.

She had only blinked, and then with a chuckle taken his arm and tugged him forward.

The moment their lips met, it was as though all Stiles's troubles had melted away. Of course he didn't know it was just Celine using her powers to calm him. But eventually, she realized she didn't even need to do that.

Stiles always forgot the rest of the world when they kissed.

And then when she'd left, leaving with his number, he'd blinked and barely stopped himself from fainting.

The closest they'd ever been to losing themselves, giving into their desires and heading to the bedroom, was the night that Celine had told him something.

It was so innocent, as simple as a sentence. Stiles had been talking about his house, and then somehow they'd ended up talking about the spare room. "It used to be my mum's," he had said.

Celine, as smart and perceptive as she was, didn't miss his mistake. "Used to be?"

Stiles had gulped and met her eyes hesitantly. He didn't see anything but gentle encouragment. She didn't expect him to tell her that his mother was dead (although she already knew, when she first met him she had read through his memories.)

Maybe it was that look, or the way she was slowly rubbing circles on the back of his hand, that pushed him to answer. "She- She died. She was very- very sick. It was for a few months. I thought- Thought I was ready but- Well- I guess you can't prepare yourself for that."

And then Celine did something he hadn't thought she would. "I've never had a mother and never met my father," she had said quickly, in a rush as she was unused to saying anything about herself.

Stiles had instantly perked up. She didn't have any parents? But she was hardly a year older than he was, perhaps even younger, (they'd never told each other their ages.) Somehow though, he managed to squash the urge to ask her anything, and instead his lips were drawn to hers.

And now, as Celine raced towards the hospital that her bond had surprisingly led her too, she vowed to never hide anything from Stiles again.

Because he was the only person who had managed to break through her shell, the only one she had ever cared for. She did not want him to run away because he knew nothing about her.

And that realization scared Celine almost as much as the idea of losing him.

**X**

"I'm looking for Stiles," Celine told the nurse who had- much to her annoyance- stopped her in the middle of the hospital corridor. In her speed she'd managed to pass the front desk, but had to slow when she reached the elevator.

The nurse blinked. She was about to open her mouth when a voice interrupted her. "I'll take care of this one," the voice said.

Celine stood patiently as the nurse stepped aside to reveal Melissa, Celine recalled the lady was Scott's mother. "What do you want with him?" The lady asked kindly, but warily.

"My name's Celine," she said. "I'm Stiles's-" she paused, wondering what she should name herself. To hell with it, she thought. "Girlfriend. Scott told me he was here," a lie. But she figured if Melissa called her son to confirm this information he would cover for her.

Melissa eyed her for a moment, and then her eyes ever so quickly looked her over. "Alright," she nodded slowly. "He took some medicine earlier, he should be waking up soon though," Melissa said as she began leading the girl.

Celine followed nervously, wringing her hands as she did. "Medicine?" she questioned.

The nurse nodded slowly. "I can't discuss patients, but I'm sure he'll tell you. If he is your boyfriend that is," Melissa added the last point in a slightly suspicious tone.

"So he's okay?" Celine asked hurriedly, uncaring of the ladies suspicion.

Melissa eyed her, and then relaxed, pleased with the girls concern. "He should be better once he wakes," she admitted.

That relaxed Celine somewhat, of course she knew he wasn't in terrible condition through their bond. She couldn't help wondering why he'd gone to this woman for help, wasn't Celine helping him enough? She frowned at her thoughts.

Was she… jealous?

"Here we are," the lady announced when they reached a door. Melissa pulled the file out of the slot before opening the door.

Relieved, Celine hurried inside after her, a smile growing on her face.

Only, the room was empty.

Melissa frowned immediately, picking up the file to see if anyone had written that they'd moved the boy. "That's strange, I'm not sure where he's-" she looked up to find the black haired girl gone, and her sentence trailed off.

Celine had bolted, deciding that she had to find Stiles before it was too late. She hurried to follow the bond, chasing through hallways and down a few flights of stairs.

Eventually she reached the right corridor, and found Scott talking with Stiles. "... go see him. And your dad called, he wants to talk to you when you get home."

"Stiles!" Celine calls and starts running again, drawing both the boys attention. Scott looks between the both of them before patting Stiles on the back and wishing him luck.

As Celine slows to a stop, Scott brushes passed giving her a careful look. The message was clear to her, _watch Stiles_. She nodded slightly. "Hey," Stiles greets distractedly with a forced smile.

"Hey to you," she says somewhat sourly before poking him in the shoulder. "Where the hell were you?"

He shrugs. "Sleeping."

"And you're okay?" She questions, her eyes narrowing. Something was up.

Once more the boy shrugs before flashing her another half hearted smile. "Never been better."

"Alright," Celine says slowly as she takes his hand in hers, smoothing it over with her thumb. "Alright, well, I missed you. You freaked me out when you weren't in your room."

Stiles doesn't respond, and she looks up at him, only to see him staring out the window. "Stiles?" She prompts. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course," he replies a bit too harshly. "Let's get back to my place."

He then proceeds to lead her out of the corridor by their joined hands, but Celine isn't buying it. "Stiles stop," she says and plants her feet firmly.

Stiles turns, looking slightly annoyed by her. "What now?"

"We need to talk." Celine glares hardly at him.

The boy sighs and clicks his tongue. "Fine, but let's get home first."

Still worried, but unsure what to do, she lets herself be pulled out of the hospital and into the blue jeep she'd come to grow used to. Almost as soon as he starts the car, Stiles flicks on the radio and ignores her.

Celine feels the worry settle into her stomach, and her nerves began biting at her, making her fidget. She doesn't want to snap at him, accuse him of lying to her, because maybe he's just tired. Maybe he wants it to be quiet because he's not feeling well.

Or maybe he's mad at her about something.

The whole ride Celine keeps going the events of the past few days in her head, what could ahve she done to make Stiles act like this?

It's only when the car stops that she looks up from her twiddling thumbs. Stiles flashes another half hearted smile at her before climbing out of the jeep.

He doesn't open her door for her, and Celine feels herself bite her lip harder.

Because deep down, she was incredibly insecure.

The mere thought of Stiles being mad at her was tearing her up inside.

Stiles already has the door unlocked when she catches up to him, her backpack heavy on her shoulders. As soon as their inside Stiles collapses on his couch and looks at her with an expecting and impatient glare.

"Talk," he says simply.

Celine gulps and sits down opposite to him on the smaller chair. "Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy to talk about my life now, I really like you Stiles. And I know there's been a lot going on lately but I needed to-"

"Sounds good," he cuts her off.

She flinches, but manages to push down her insecurity and instead grows angry. "Well I'm glad you know now. I really like you."

"I got it," Stiles says as he picks at his fingers.

Finally Celine snaps. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Stiles says with an amused smirk growing on his face.

Celine glares. "This whole evening you've been constantly shooting me down! Not to mention the fact you acted like it didn't matter when-"

But she's cut off when Stiles rolls his eyes and kisses her.

It's quick, too quick, and as soon as he pulls back his hands are sliding down to her waist and pulling at her blue tank top. She knows something's wrong when he doesn't stop, he just continues sliding it up and over her head.

His lips meet hers again, angry and demanding, and she finds herself wilting, giving in. Stiles's hands claw at her pants next, and she soon finds herself being shoved onto the floor as Stiles crawls over her, quickly ripping off her now undone jeans.

"Stiles," she says quietly, but he's pressing her down again, holding her hands above her head as he kisses her. His tongue dives into her mouth as he rips at her underwear.

Celine is crying now, wondering what the hell was going on as he began sliding off his jeans. "Stop," she warned him, moving to shield herself with her hands. "Stop please Stiles," she begs.

Within a moment he has his own pants and boxers off and is grinding at her.

He doesn't even bother taking off his shoes.

She doesn't know what to do. Part of her wants to let him, because he's been through so much and she cares for him deeply. But then another of her realizes how wrong it is. She doesn't want to go through with it, it wasn't right at that moment.

But her choice is taken from her when Stiles grip on her tightens and she can no longer fight him off.

Desperate, she calls to him again. "Stop Stiles," she begged. "You're hurting me," she cried with tears in her eyes.

"I love you," he spits out harshly, and Celine's breath stops for a moment. "Now be quiet."

It's so utterly wrong and stupid, but Celine stops fighting him.

It breaks her heart to do it, because if this is supposed to be love, she doesn't want it.

Why didn't she fight? she asked herself once Stiles had left her broken on the floor as he retreated to his bed. Why didn't she stop him?

And for that she had no answer, because she knew why.

Stiles owned her heart, and she couldn't dare refuse him anything.

Celine cried until she fell asleep on the cold, harsh floor, barely managing to pull on her jeans and shirt before she did.

* * *

...Wow.

Poor Celine. Stiles you better fix this!

_TL:DR- _Celine feels stronger after rejuvenating in the cemetery. She's alerted to Stiles's problem through her bond and tracks him down at the hospital. She returns home with him in hope for them to talk about what was wrong with him, only for Stiles (who was in fact being controlled by the Nogitsune) to force her into having sex with him.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Wolf related characters ETC I only own my OC.

**AN:** Review please if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!

**Thankyou: **Luna888, aliciasellers75, Cath Avery, Guest, josieposie456, cessysmilez & hatedlane2000

_Next time: _Stiles searches for Celine


	6. Chapter 3:- Hotel (Riddled)

**Hi again guys!**

So we're nearly at the end of season 3

If you want me to continue this into season 4, make sure to let me know in your review!

Thanks and _enjoy!_

* * *

**Fear is a beast that feeds on attention**

_**Chapter one, Season 3- Episode 18- Riddled**_

She knew the shield had broken when she woke.

It hit her suddenly, and she woke to her surroundings in confusion. When she remembered the events of the night before, she felt dirty and disgusting again, and wished she'd stayed asleep.

For a moment she wondered where Sheriff Stilinski had been all night, because clearly he hadn't come home and found her on the ground if she had only just woken.

It also wasn't hard to deduce that Stiles wasn't in the house.

Eventually she realized it made sense that the shield had broken, whatever Stiles had done last night had made a part of her _hate _him. Made every thought about him _disgust _her.

Slowly she picked up her backpack and remaining clothing articles before scampering out of the house. Celine had no idea where she was going, she wanted to crawl into a hole and hide

She wanted to just take to the shadows and never return.

And she almost did, until her phone rang.

Celine was confused by this, it was still dark out, far too early for anyone to call her. "Celine?" a familiar voice said to her when she answered.

Anger flared through her. She wanted to end the call, to never have anything to do with the boy again, but Scott continued before she could react. "Stiles is missing. He's sleep walked somewhere and we think someone's got him. He told me to call you, said he was sorry about something."

"What did he do?" Scott asked before she could speak. "He sounded so torn up about it. He just kept saying sorry over and over again."

She gulped. "What else did he say?"

"He said it wasn't him," Scott added. "That it was something else controlling him."

When Celine didn't respond Scott pressed. "Can you tell me what's going on? We're trying to find him. Do you know anything?"

At that Celine broke.

Just one tiny question.

She fell to her knees gasping, her hand that held the phone dropping to her side.

What was she supposed to do?

Should she help find Stiles? After what he'd done to her? But no, he was saying- He was saying it hadn't been him. But why hadn't he fought for control while he- While he broke her- While he tore apart her heart.

"Our bonds broken," she answered finally in a quiet voice. "I can't find him through that anymore."

Scott swore loudly on the other end and she heard as he told someone else something before returning to their conversation. "Can you find him? Is there some other way? We're tyring to track him but-"

"I'll see what I can do," she told him and ended the call.

She felt guilty for a moment, clearly Scott was distressed about his friend.

But she couldn't find it in herself to care.

With some reluctance Celine pulled her phone out and shut it off. She didn't want to be called again.

**X**

Stiles watched in horror as his hands touched her, his body moved against hers. As he told her he loved her in the most awful way possible.

He fought. Fought hard and long to gain control, but he didn't. He didn't gain control whether it was because he wasn't strong enough, or because some part of him wanted this. In a twisted way a part of him was glad he was finally making love to the girl he loved.

But too late he realized, that whatever disgusting sex they were having, was not what he would call making love. Too late he finally gained control, only to have it stolen again when his form fell asleep.

And then he woke, but once again it was too late.

"Scott," he had gasped into his phone. "You have to tell her I'm sorry. Tell her I'm sorry Scott, tell her I didn't mean it. It wasn't me Scott, it wasn't I swear. Scott tell her-"

"Stiles?" Scott said into the phone. "What's going on?"

Stiles gulped and took a breath. "I don't know where I am," he said. "You've gotta find me."

When the creature finally appeared, Stiles tried his best to hit it, to cause as much pain as it had caused Celine. But it was no use and the creature knew that.

And so Stiles was helpless as the world around him shattered, and he felt as the bond between he and Celine finally break.

**X**

"I don't care how much," Celine said tiredly. She had been running for over an hour with no destination in mind. When she finally found a hotel that looked at least somewhat decent she stopped and went inside.

The lady nodded slowly. "Alright, well the cafe is still open, so you can pop down there for breakfast," the lady tilted her head as she took in Celine's form. "Looks like you could need it."

"Thanks," Celine said, not at all caring when she handed over the money and took the room key in exchange. She hurried to the room, dropping her pack and peeling off her clothes. She didn't waste a moment in dumping them into the bin and climbing into the suspiciously dirty shower.

She didn't care though, instead just turned the hot water tap all the way and let the shower burn off the disgust she felt. The tears formed in her eyes and spilled over as the water scorched her skin.

Time passed and she continued to stand under the hot water. Only when the water began to cool did she climb out, not bothering with a towel as she sulked out of the bathroom and pulled on the loose sweater and pants she had in her backpack.

He body wouldn't stop shivering as she curled up on the bed and gazed out the window.

It was hours before she heard something. Someone was running through the halls.

Curious, she reached out to the shadows in silent question.

Their reply made her curl up tighter and turn from the door.

When it opened slowly with a creak, she flinched. "What are you doing here?' she asked, voice cracking.

"I- My dad- The station received a call. The receptionist was worried. I- I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am," Stiles stuttered out, and Celine heard the tears in his thick voice.

She didn't speak.

"I'm so sorry Celine," Stiles said again. "What do I- I would do anything, what do you want me to do?" His voice was breaking now, and she could feel the regret pouring from him.

"Leave," she told him quietly.

Stiles shuffled. "Melissa- Melissa's waiting outside. They're taking me to the hospital. I begged her to take me here first though. Please Celine, I can't- Can't do this without you."

It grows silent again, as Stiles begins to cry silent tears again, his nails digging into his palms as he clenches them. Suddenly a choked sob emanates from Celine and he looks up at her. "You didn't stop him," she sobs out.

"I'm sorry," Stiles cries out. "I'm so sorry Celine."

Celine is shaking though as she lifts herself up, turning to him with a pale face and bloodshot eyes. "You didn't stop him."

"Please," Stiles cries again, he walks towards her, collapsing to his knees just before he reaches her. "Please Celine. I never would have done that to you."

She shakes her head slowly. "You did though. You could have stopped him," she said.

"I know," he says broken. "I tried, I just- There was a part of me that wanted it."

"Wanted it?" Celine snaps. "You wanted to _rape _me?"

He flinches as she shouts and bites the inside of his cheek, filling his mouth with blood. "No," he answered quietly. "I swear Celine. I was being stupid. Please," his voice no quieter than a whisper, he realizes that he's lost her.

She won't forgive him for this.

"I can't," she says, confirming his suspicions. "Did you hear what I said Stiles? Before- Before you-"

Stiles nods though. "Yeah."

"I was going to tell you everything Stiles because-" she broke off with a sob. "Because you have my heart Stiles."

He watches her, waiting for her to continue. She takes a deep breath, before releasing it in a sigh. "I need time," she says finally. "I get that you didn't want- Didn't want to do that to me. I just- I can't forgive you," she says as her voice cracks again in a cry. "Not yet. I can't forgive you yet. Maybe I won't ever forgive you."

Stiles head had slowly been getting lower throughout her words, and eventually he found himself standing up to leave. "I do love you," he said with his hand on the knob. "I love you," he said again before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

As soon as he is gone Celine collapses in tears.

* * *

...Nice try Stiles.

Don't worry, the happy couple will be back together again soon.

But their relationship wasn't going to be easy was it?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Wolf related characters ETC I only own my OC.

**AN:** Review please if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!

**Thankyou: **Luna888, aliciasellers75, Cath Avery, Guest, josieposie456, cessysmilez, 007Girl, Angeliq-Peyr, showingmyberger & hatedlane2000

_Next time: _Celine makes a decision


	7. Chapter 3:- Lycan (Lutheria Vulpina)

**Hi again guys!**

So we're nearly at the end of season 3

If you want me to continue this into season 4, make sure to let me know in your review!

Thanks and _enjoy!_

* * *

**Fear is a beast that feeds on attention**

_**Chapter one, Season 3- Episode 19- Letharia Vulpina**_

Celine stands looking at a door, and she's not sure what she wants to do.

Either she opens it, or she shuts it, locks it, and never returns.

The whole night she had been tossing and turning, plagued with nightmares and thoughts.

She'd had to draw on the shadows to finally get herself to sleep.

"You know," someone said behind her. "I wasn't expecting to see you back here for a long time."

Celine turns, not at all surprised by the man that greets her. "Not until I changed my mind."

"And have you?" The man questions.

She smiles slightly, but it's a hollow smile. "Are you really going to be the one to ask me that?"

The keeper of the building smirks. "You've always had an attitude Celsirette."

"That's my Fragment name," Celina hisses, angered.

Termius scoffs, holding his hands up to show he meant no offence. "You've come back here, I only inferred," he frowns then, though. "If not to return to the realms, then why?"

"It was more of a test," she admitted. Termius had been her advisor for a long time, and she knew better than anyone that the man was hardly ever wrong.

He perked an eyebrow. "A test of what my dear?"

"I don't want to explain," she said and raised her arm.

Curious, Termius stepped forward, reaching out to place a hand on her arm.

Celine watched as his golden glow surrounded his arm, slowly spreading to surround their connected hands. She felt as he searched through her memories, and bit her lip at the look of consideration that passed his face.

"This is about a human?" He said finally and opened his eyes.

Celine rolled her eyes. "You know well enough that I don't think of him so lowly."

"True," he agreed and let go of her arm. "But I don't see that. So why are you here?"

She frowned. "What do you mean? You saw why-"

"I merely meant that, I don't, and won't ever, understand your connection to this boy," he clarified.

Slowly Celine took in his words, then an angry scowl grew on her face and she slammed her palm against the door. "Why is it so hard?" She shouted. "He- He broke me Termius! It shouldn't be this hard! I just need to walk in there, and it would all be okay."

"A brilliant question," Termius agreed.

Celine sighed. "Just tell me. I know that you know."

"This is not something I can tell you," Termius said as his form faded into shadows. "This is for you to find out."

She glared at him long after he'd shifted into his shadow form, and then it wasn't until much later that she turned back to the door.

Stiles. What was it about him?

Why did he capture her heart?

How long was she going to torment herself over him?

She scoffed. She was a Fragment of Death! She shouldn't be bothering herself with a human.

Especially a human that broke her heart.

A sob caught in her throat and she gasped.

"Father," Celine whispered as she placed her palm against the door. "I'm sorry."

And then she stepped back, and reached into her pocket. "But Stiles has my heart, he captures my mind, and owns my very soul. He has taken me and I don't know if I can return.

Slowly her hand clasped around an object, and pulled it out of her pocket.

Stiles loved her.

And she loved him.

"No matter what," she whispered and then locked the door.

It was the door that would take her back to her realm, the realm of death and shadows where she was born. If she returned, she would not be human again for a long time.

From behind her, Termius grinned as he watched on.

Now to watch it all unfold.

**X**

Scott was driving to the clinic in a hurry when his phone rang. At first he was tempted to ignore it, that was until the screen flashed with the name 'Celine.'

Almost jumping out of his seat to grab it, he held it to his ear. "Who is it?" Stiles asked, but he ignored it.

"Hey," he greeted. "I'm so glad you called."

There was a shuffle on the other end as the wind blowing around grew louder. "Where are you? Let me help."

"We're going to Deaton's," he explained. "I'm guessing you know where it is, considering you know almost everything that-"

Celine ended the call though, with a quick 'thanks Scott.'

He frowned at the phone as he pulled up to the clinic and parked the car. "You ready?" He turned to the other occupants of the car.

"Yeah," Kira said and hopped out of the car, Stiles following close behind.

But just as they were reaching the door, the Oni appeared. "Get inside!" Scott calls as he hurries to pull out the keys.

Stiles runs to the door, but Kira is attacked by one of the cloaked men. Angered Scott charges at the remaining ones. "Kira! Get inside!" He yells as he tosses the keys.

Somehow Stiles manages to get the door open, as Kira and Scott hold them off long enough for them to rush inside. Right after Scott gets stabbed however.

As Kira rushes to free the sword from Scott's stomach, Stiles steps up to them and grabs Kira's arm. Too quickly Stiles slams her head into the table and she falls, unconscious.

Stunned, Scott looks to his friend. "Please don't."

Stiles smirks and dances his fingers along the sword's handle. "You should have done your reading Scott," he taunts. "The Nogitsune feeds off pain and chaos."

"Please," Someone scoffs from behind him, and the two boys turn to see Celine standing in the shadows. "We all know the only thing you feed off is terrible riddles."

And then she steps into the light.

The first thing noticed, is the way Celine's hair is billowing around her, although you could hardly call it hair. No instead, shadows wisp around her face and her eyes are a vibrant green.

The rest of her body is covered in clothes made of shadows, and her left hand raises in a glow of green. "Give me back Stiles, or you will die Nogitsune. And this time, I'm not kidding."

Stiles blinks, and then a smile forms on his face. "Stiles isn't here," he says.

"I'm giving you three seconds," Celine announces. "Three," her eyes flicker to the left.

Being a Fragment, means that Celine can see in the dark. She easily makes out the form of Doctor Deaton. "Two," she continues.

The glow around her hands slowly creeps up along her arms, encasing her all the way to her shoulders. "One," she finished.

Right as Stiles opens his mouth, Deaton appears and stabs him in the neck with a needle.

Celine watches as he gasps, and moves quickly to catch him when he falls to the ground.

"Stiles," she whispers, tears brimming in her eyes. "I'm here now, I'm sorry I wasn't early. I love you okay? You're going to be okay now."

She hears Scott grunt as Deaton works on removing the sword, and Celine quickly stands, holding Stiles in her arms. One of her hands supports his knees, while the other his back. She almost scoffs at the though, she's holding him bridal style.

"Celine," Scott gasps out. "Thank you."

She shrugs as best she can with the boy in her arms. "I only distracted him. I was too late for Kira though."

"She'll be alright," Deaton announces from his position by the girl.

Scott holds his stomach as he kneels down and helps Deaton lift the girl up.

"Well, I'm going to go ahead and take Stiles to my loft," she announces.

The wolf frowns at her. "Isn't your loft in the city?"

"Nope," Celine says and then grins. "I bought a new one today, it's right by Stiles's place luckily."

Scott scoffs disbelieving as Deaton turns to him. "This is the Fragment?"

"Yes," Scott agrees.

The doctors eyes widen as he turns back to Celine. "I must say I wish we'd met under better circumstances."

"Is Stiles going to be okay?" Scott speaks up though.

The doctor nods. "And in the hands of.. Celine here," he quickly stopped himself from calling her a fragment again after receving a look from her. "He'll be more than fine."

"Okay well," Scott looks down to see he had stopped bleeding. "Text me your address and I'll check on him tomorrow," Scott turns to look at Stiles with a concerned expression.

Celine pauses though and looks at the doctor. "Lichen?"

"Yes," Deaton nods. "I suspect you have something planned?"

She grins. "Of course."

Scott looks between the two in confusion. Celine only lets out a burst of laughter. "You really do need to do your reading," Celine comments.

He only sighs.

* * *

YAY! GO CELINE! YOU GO GIRL!

Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Wolf related characters ETC I only own my OC.

**AN:** Review please if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!

**Thankyou: **Luna888, aliciasellers75, Cath Avery, Guest, josieposie456, cessysmilez, 007Girl, Angeliq-Peyr, showingmyberger, Omfgitsmia, Calliope's Scribe, aliiceroseee & hatedlane2000

_Next time: _Celine helps.


	8. Chapter 3:- Help (Lutheria Vulpina)

**Hi again guys!**

So we're nearly at the end of season 3

If you want me to continue this into season 4, make sure to let me know in your review!

Thanks and _enjoy!_

* * *

It's early morning when Celine finally gets home. There's barely a piece of furniture in the loft, so she lowers Stiles's still form on a bundle of blankets. He was so cold that she quickly filled a hot water bottle for him.

"I'll be back soon," she assured his unconscious form.

Before she left though, she decided she wasn't going to make the same mistake.

She took a deep breath and lowered her palm over his face, letting her power surge.

"Let me see when he is okay, let me feel when he is not, let me hear his every thought, so I will know when his true self is forgot," she chanted quietly.

Once the Sign had settled over the both of them, she pulled back and moved to get ready.

She had much to do, and little time to accomplish it.

Celine pulled open the first box she saw. She'd managed to bring over some of her stuff in the day before. She quickly pulled out a black leather jacket, dark denim jeans and a black silk shirt.

Glancing back at Stiles's still form, she changed and then pulled on her deep grey combat boots.

The last thing she did was pull on her sunglasses and grab her keys.

"Goodbye Stiles," she said. "I'll be back soon."

**X**

The sheriff's office was unusually quiet when she entered. The man at the desk spotted her immediately and smiled at her. "What can I do for you?"

"You can forget everything about to happen and go and get some lunch," she said as her powers surged forward. "Then when you come back, and see the missing prisoners, you're going to tell the rest of your friends that there never were any prisoners."

The man blinks, his eyes glazing over. They flashed green once before he nodded. "Yes, I'll be back soon," he says and then walks around the desk, brushing past her as he leaves.

"One down," Celine mutters as she walks into the cell area. "Two to go."

**X**

Derek is sitting, slightly stunned as he see's the girl he knew as Celine, glow in a bright green as she stares directly into the guards eyes. "Your friend just went for lunch," she says. Her voice takes an odd effect, almost like the words are infinite in volume, but only as loud as a whisper. "You should join him. He has something to tell you."

"Yes," the man says simply and leaves.

Derek scoffs as she turns to him. "You should have asked for the keys."

She shakes her head though and scoffs. "Watch this pretty boy," she says as she places her hands on the lock. To his stunned amazement, her fingers _dig into _the metal lock, the metal easily bends to her strength, breaking it apart and setting him free.

"What's going on?" Chris asks, unable to see anything from his angle.

Celine lifts her finger to her mouth. "Don't tell him anything", she whispers as she breaks apart Derek's cuffs. "I need your help, let's go," she quickly turns and scurries out of the cell.

Derek only glances back once at Chris, before hurrying after the girl.

As he climbs into her car, a deep maroon convertible, she turns to him. Her eyes are still an eerie green but Derek is hardly startled by it. "So, I guess you kind of know something's up with Stiles."

"Yeah maybe," Derek says sarcastically.

Celine rolls her eyes. "There's no need for that."

"Alright fine," Derek turns to her. "Why'd you break me out then?"

She nods, smiling at him, glad he knows how to focus. "I need some help. Basically I need to work on Stiles's head, but when I'm doing that I won't be able to do anything."

"You want me to guard you," Derek summarises.

Celine sighs and nods. "I figure, you're the only one who won't pay me out for it."

He quirks a brow.

"Alright, maybe you're probably the most likely to... normally," she agrees. "But in this case I don't think you will," she tells him.

Derek glares at her. "And why is that?"

In answer, Celine lifts her free hand.

The burst of green light startles Derek so much that he almost jumps out of the car.

"You're smart enough not to mess with someone who's stronger than you," Celine says, her voice doing the odd thing where it sounds louder than it actually is.

Derek can only gulp and nod his head.

**X**

When Stiles wakes, his vision is blurry and his body aches. He finds himself lying on a pile of blankets and blinks.

"What the hell?" He wonders allowed and throws the cover off him.

He stumbles though as his memory returns.

As everything that happened returns to his mind.

Immediately he feels his stomach churn and he rushes to what he assumes is the bathroom. Luckily enough it is as he throws up into the toilet.

Stiles falls back against the wall, as the images flash by him. He'd killed people, and enjoyed it.

He'd hurt Scott, and enjoyed it.

And then something lighter, Celine had been there.

Celine had saved him once again.

Once he washes his mouth out, he stumbles around the loft. He takes in the bare space and the few boxes that litter the space.

Finally his eyes rest on a box of clothes that had clearly been opened recently.

He frowned at it's contents.

And at the familiar jacket.

"Celine," he whispers, realizing that he was inside her house.

And his eyes snapped to the door, just in time to see the lock turn.

**X**

"Celine," Stiles breathes as soon as she enters.

The sight of him makes her pause.

There's a question in her eyes, and Stiles blinks. "Oh right," he says quickly. "It's me, I swear! Well- Well I mean I think it's mean. I can't really know- Well I guess I'm not hurting people-"

He's cut off though as she reaches him and pulls him into a hug. "I love you," she gasps out. "I love you Stiles and you're _never _leaving me again."

"Okay! Yeah that's okay- Okay I mean it's awesome but I-" He's cut off once more when she places her finger against his lips. "Right, sorry. I love you too."

"As much as I hate to ruin this moment," Derek speaks up. "I'm pretty sure we should deal with Stiles before he goes on a murdering rampage again."

Celine glares at him as Stiles pales. "Shut up Derek," she says. "Now's really not the time to be a dick."

"No it's okay," Stiles says as he taps his hand to his thigh nervously. "He's right."

And then he moves to stand in front of Derek. "Kill me."

"What?" Celine shrieks as Derek bites his lips to contain his laughter. "We're not going to kill you Stiles."

He shook his head. "But I'm-"

"No," he interrupts. "Your girlfriend's going to do something."

Confused, Stiles turns to Celine for an explanation.

In answer, Celine points to the bed of blankets. "Lie down and close your eyes."

* * *

Let's hope whatever Celine is planning works!

aliciasellers75 : I agree completely. Stiles really messed things up. Hopefully once all the chaos dies down Celine can give his ass a right ol' whopping.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Wolf related characters ETC I only own my OC.

**AN:** Review please if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!

**Thankyou: **Luna888, aliciasellers75, Cath Avery, Guest, josieposie456, cessysmilez, 007Girl, Angeliq-Peyr, showingmyberger, Omfgitsmia, Calliope's Scribe, aliiceroseee, e, TheDaydreamAway,SuperFanG1rl & hatedlane2000

_Next time: _Celine moves into action.


	9. Chapter 4: Mind (Echo House)

**Hi again guys!**

So we're nearly at the end of season 3

If you want me to continue this into season 4, make sure to let me know in your review!

Thanks and _enjoy!_

* * *

**Fear is a beast that feeds on attention**

_**Chapter one, Season 3- Episode 20- Echo House**_

When Scott dials Celine's number, he's surprised when Derek answers with a gruff, "Hello."

"Oh," Scott blinks. "Hey."

He hears someone say something to Derek through the line. "Oh hey Scott. Celine says to come over and to text you the address."

"Okay?" Scott says.

Then the line goes dead.

A moment later his phone beeps and he quickly searches the address on his navigator.

When he arrives, he's surprised by how big and beautiful the place is, clearly Celine had quite a lot of money. Scott quickly grabs the bag he'd brought with him and clambers off his cycle to hurry up the stairs.

"Hello?" He calls as he knocks.

A few moments later it's Derek who answers the door, and he peeks his head out to check the surroundings before letting Scott in. Confused, Scott perks a brow at Derek. "What's up man?"

In answer he nods towards the middle of the room.

Two people lie on a pile of blankets.

One of them is Stiles, who lays with his eyes closed.

The other is Celine who is looking around with glowing green eyes, but it's as though she's seeing things that aren't _there_. "Yeah I don't get it," Scott admits.

"Celine went into Stiles's mind to try to rid him of the Nogitsune." Derek peeks into the parcel he brought that now sits on the counter.

Scott nods slowly. "Right."

"You brought chinese," Derek says sceptically.

He shrugs and leans against the counter, watching the two still forms with Derek as the older wolf opens the package and begins to eat the meal. "So, can we help them or anything?"

"Don't know," Derek shrugs through a mouthful of food.

Scott glances at the man. "Well, what do we do then?"

"Well I'm guarding her," Derek pointed at the girl. "She can't really do anything right now."

He eyed her warily. "Do we really trust her with him?"

Derek shrugs.

"I can hear you Scott!" Celine yells from her position.

Scott jumps in surprise and turns to Derek. "Dude I thought you said she couldn't do anything!"

"This is news to me," Derek said.

Seeing he wasn't going to say anything else, Scott walked slowly towards Celine and Stiles. "Celine?" He asked.

"Scott, if you don't mind, I'm trying to help Stiles here," she says.

Scott frowns. "What exactly are you doing?"

"I thought I told you to keep distractions from me," Celine growls and Scott assumes she meant that for Derek.

The man blinks. "Scott. Mind doing me a favor and leaving her alone? I don't exactly want my head ripped off."

"Not until she tells me what she's doing," Scott replies.

Celine sighs, her eyes finally flickering to his. "I can't really see you Scott, but I'm guessing you have that slightly tortured, slightly demanding expression."

Derek scoffs.

Scott glares. "Tell. Me. What. You're. Doing," he says, pronouncing each word.

"I can't tell you." Celine admits.

He crosses his arms. "Why not?"

"Because," she answers, her eyes closing. "I have to show you."

**X**

"Where are we?" Scott asks Celine.

Once she'd admitted that, he'd soon learnt that he was going to join her in Stiles mind. What followed was Derek preparing more blankets for him to lie on as Celine's glow encased him.

And then he closed his eyes, and opened them to see Celine and him standing in a very small room.

"Your guess is as good as mine," she admits as she opens the door. Only to reveal yet another small room. "There's been hundreds of these."

Scott frowns and walks through the door, Celine following him. Once he's inside the door shuts behind him. "Oh," Scott nods.

He opens the next door and walks through, Celine following, only for the same thing to happen. "Try it as much as you want, nothing changes," she tells him.

Scott frowns and glances around. Other than the door he'd just walked through, and the next door ahead, the room was empty. "Have you tried going back?"

"Back?" Celine asked as Scott put his hand on the doorknob. "Why would we-"

But she stops when Scott opens the door.

Within, is a forest.

Stunned, Celine begins walking towards it. Scott frowns and goes to grab her arm to stop her, only for her to brush him off.

"Celine?" he asks, but she steps through the threshold and the door closes after her.

As soon as it's closed the lights go out, and Scott looks around in horror.

Meanwhile, Celine walks through the forest, glancing around in search of _something_.

"Stiles?" She calls out, frowning.

When she doesn't hear a reply, she calls again.

Only to hear him shout in return. "Celine!"

"Stiles!" She yells and begins running, sprinting towards his voice. "Stiles!"

Suddenly she slams into something, falling backwards and landing on her shoulder. She scrambles upright, only to meet honey brown eyes.

"Celine," Stiles breathes as he grabs for her. "How'd you get here?"

She rolls her eyes and laughs. "I'm in your mind remember? Now come on. We've got to find the Nogitsune and kill it."

"The what?" Stiles frowns.

Celine frowns too. "The Nogitsune. Remember?"

Stiles laughs. "Celine," he smiles. "I've never heard that before in my life."

"You're being possessed," Celine says.

He shrugs. "I've never heard of the Nogitsune," he says and then lowers his head. "Neither have you."

**X**

"Celine!" Scott calls frantically just as the lights flicker back on.

But with the light comes a new scene. Scott is no longer in a room, he's in the middle of a lacrosse field. "Scott," a voice says and he turns.

"Stiles?" He asks, confused.

Stiles grins and pulls Scott into a hug. "Hey buddy. What's up?"

"We've come here to help you," Scott says.

His friend frowns in amusement. "With what?"

But then suddenly another Stiles appears, behind the first. "Scott," he says raising his hand. "That's not me. It's the Nogitsune."

"What?" Scott asks, thoroughly confused.

Seeing that Scott isn't going to understand, Stiles launches himself at the Nogitsune, knocking him to the ground. "Scott," Stiles calls to his friend as he wrestles. "You've got to go find Celine! I can't get to her!"

"Celine?" Scott repeats.

But suddenly the first Stiles calls out. "Help me Scott! He's going to kill me!"

"Go find her!" The other yells. "She's in danger!"

With perfect timing Scott hears a scream. With one last glance at the two wrestling Stiles's, Scott runs in the direction of the voice, hoping he isn't making the wrong choice.

* * *

Let's hope whatever Celine is planning works!

aliciasellers75 : I agree completely. Stiles really messed things up. Hopefully once all the chaos dies down Celine can give his ass a right ol' whopping.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Wolf related characters ETC I only own my OC.

**AN:** Review please if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!

**Thankyou: **Luna888, aliciasellers75, Cath Avery, Guest, josieposie456, cessysmilez, 007Girl, Angeliq-Peyr, showingmyberger, Omfgitsmia, Calliope's Scribe, aliiceroseee, e, TheDaydreamAway,SuperFanG1rl & hatedlane2000

_Next time: _Celine can't breathe.


	10. Chapter 5:- control (Echo House)

**Hi again guys!**

So we're nearly at the end of season 3

At this point I don't think I'll be able to continue this story into season 4, maybe I'll do a few one shots but I just don't see it happening.

Thanks and _enjoy!_

* * *

It happened so suddenly that Celine barely registered what was going on. The Stiles in front of her had morphed into a creature she'd seen many times before. "Nogitsune," she breathed.

The figure chuckled darkly and raised his hands, Celine turned just in time to see another Nogitsune, an exact clone, plunge a needle into her neck. "You made a mistake coming here," it said. "This is my realm, Stiles's mind is _mine_."

"No," Celine gurgled out as her body froze and her mind disconnected from it. "Stiles controls his mind."

But then the Nogitsune grinned. "Are you sure?"

And suddenly Celine is in a glass tank of water, her legs bound with weight as it kept her down. A giant bucket of water was near the ledge just above her, waiting to be tipped. If it was, it would fill the tank completely and she would drown.

Then there was a shout. "Celine!" Scott's voiced called and she turned to see him running into the large warehouse. "Celine!"

"Glad you could join us," the Nogitsune breaths and suddenly a net is shot at Scott and he tumbles forward, landing harshly on his face.

And then another voice calls, one Celine knew well. "Stop this!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles!" Celine and Scott called just before a group of Nogitsune surrounded the boy.

The Nogitsune, the one standing above her near the bucket, smirked. "Well, it seems my promise is about to be fulfilled."

"What are you doing?" Stiles bit out.

Scott struggled with the net, but didn't achieve anything. "Let us go! Celine get us out of here!"

But Celine only gasped for breath as the Nogitsune tipped water into her tank.

"No!" Stiles shrieked rushed for her, but he was pushed back by one of the Nogitsune.

Celine glared at the Nogitsune. "This is only your mind Stiles. We cannot be hurt."

"Are you sure about that?" The Nogitsune challenged.

And then he dumped more water into her tank and Celine couldn't breathe.

**X**

"Stop," Stiles trembled as he saw his love struggle for air. "Please stop it."

The bandaged creature smirked at him. "Let me in."

"Stop!" Scott cried from his position, only to scream a moment later when the chain net erupted in electricity.

Stiles cried out. "Scott!"

"Let me in Stiles," the creature taunted as he pushed the bucket forward again.

Celine fought against the chain, tugging on it and trying to break it. "Don't Stiles! this is just your mind! Don't! It's not real!"

"No," Stiles moaned as Scott was electrocuted again. "No please stop this."

The Nogitsune smirked. "Let me in Stiles."

"Celine," Scott grit out. "Get us out of here."

Celine spat out water, paddling furiously to get air. "I can't. He's too strong."

"You see Stiles," the Nogitsune chuckled. "There's nothing you can do, so let me in!"

Suddenly a long coach appears at Stiles's side, he watches it hesitantly.

"Stiles," Celine gasped out. "Run, run away. Close your eyes and block your ears. This isn't real. Remember you promised me you'd fight him. Fight him!"

But then The Nogitsune kicks the bucket, and it falls.

At the same time the net around Scott erupts in fire.

Stiles cries as he watches his love drown, and his best friend burn.

"Let. Me. In," the creature says slowly, finally.

And so Stiles does.

**X**

Derek watches in worry as both Scott's and Celine's noses begin to bleed. And then he really starts freaking out when their ears and eyes do as well.

But his worry is calmed when he see's Stiles bolt awake.

"Stiles?" He questions.

The boy blinks a few times, looking left and right before wiping at his eyes and slowly standing up. "Stiles?" Derek asks again.

But the boy just starts laughing, an insane laugh that sends shivers down Derek's spine.

And then Stiles walks forward, a smile on his face as his hand reaches for Derek's neck. "Guess again."

**Fear is a beast that feeds on attention**

_**Chapter one, Season 3- Episode 21- The Fox and the Wolf**_

When Scott wakes it's to a dark room, the moon shining through the windows in the empty lot. He scratches at his nose, only to pull his hand away. It's coated in blood.

"Celine?" Scott calls. He slowly sits up and brushes at his ears, startled when his hand comes away with blood once again. "Stiles?" He tries next when he doesn't hear a response.

Suddenly his eyes lie on a still form, and he scrambles over to it. His hand reaches forward, grabbing at the leather jacket the man wore. "Derek?" He gasps.

All he receives in response is a grunt.

"Derek?" He repeats, frantic now.

Finally the form shifts, mumbling incoherencies. "Scott?" Derek drawls, blinking his eyes open.

"Where is everyone?" Scott asks as he sits back and wipes at the drying blood on his face.

That seems to snap him out of his drowsiness and the alpha bolts upright. "Stiles," he growls.

"I'm guessing," Scott starts quietly. "That he's not _really _Stiles is he?"

Derek only growls again in response.

Scott scoffs. "You let Stiles, a human, beat you?"

"He wasn't exactly human," Derek grunts as he tries to stand. "What happened?"

"I don't really know," Scott admits. "We kind of found Stiles, but then the Nogitsune trapped Celine and I- And he kept telling Stiles to let him in."

Derek quirks a brow. "Well, seems like your friend isn't your friend anymore. I guess we'd better go find him."

"Wait," Scott grabs his arm to stop him. "What about Celine?"

Derek turns, realisation dawning on his face. "I don't know."

"I don't know," Derek repeats.

**X**

"Well this is," Celine began slowly as she ran her finger along a dusty counter. "Quaint."

Stiles turns, a smile growing on his face. "I'm glad you could join me Celine. It's about time you've changed your mind."

"Please," Celine scoffs. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're under my control now," Stiles says simply. He moves around the counter, placing one hand on her hip and the other against her neck. "And together we're going to bring chaos back."

Celine rolls her eyes, but wraps her arms around Stiles's waist. "You're so boring. You do know I'm practically a daughter of death? I could do far more than annoy a few simple teens."

"Perhaps," Stiles nods slowly as a smile grows on his face. "But play time first Celine."

* * *

Stiles gives me the shivers o:

And oh no! Celine stopppp :(

Disclaimer: I don't own any Teen Wolf related characters ETC I only own my OC.

**AN:** Review please if you want me to continue. Thanks for reading!

**Thankyou: **Luna888, aliciasellers75, Cath Avery, Guest, josieposie456, cessysmilez, 007Girl, Angeliq-Peyr, showingmyberger, Omfgitsmia, Calliope's Scribe, aliiceroseee, e, TheDaydreamAway,SuperFanG1rl & hatedlane2000

_Next time: _She hadn't expected the Nogitsune to have so much control over Stiles already


End file.
